Ben Ruins Alice's 9th Birthday (Thevideotour1's version)
Ben Ruins Alice's 9th Birthday is the 43rd episode in the sixth season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on November 3, 1993. Plot Cast *Ben (Neil Nicholson) *John (Bob West) *Lillian (Janice Karman) *Derek (Mitch Moran) *Alice (Janet Veyts) *Kyle (Garrett Zuckerman) *Daniel (Jim Carrey) *Lisa (Meg Ryan) *Joe (Tristan Kersh) *Chloe (Shira Roth) *Mitch (Brian O'Connor) *Amy (Catherine O'Hara) *Arnold (Scott Weinger) *Evelyn (Daiana Campeanu) *Andrew (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *Julie (Sabrina Wiener) *Rosie (Cristina Vee) Music Used Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 2 SS016502/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH (Heard once when Ben trips Alice over) *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Med Shock PE961301/Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 *Hollywoodedge, Punch Body Hit 2 Thud PE100901 (Heard once when Alice lands on her back and her head after Ben trips her over) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 (Heard once when Alice throws the spider off her shoulder) *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 (Heard once when Ben destroys Alice cake with his fist) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE (Heard once when Ben throws Alice into the pool) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST SLIDE UP, ZIP 03 (Heard once when Ben lifts Alice up as a preparation for throwing her into the pool) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP (Heard once when John dives into the pool before saving Alice) Trivia *Ben got grounded for 1 week. Quotes Quote 1: *John: Alice, since today is your 9th birthday, we all wanna make it special. What do you like to do your on 9th birthday. *Alice: I wanna go to Royal Castle Water Park for my birthday party. *John: Okay. Let's get changed and then we can go. Quote 2: *(Ben and his family at the car) *John: Kids, we'll be here in a couple of minutes. *Alice: Dad. *John: Yes, Alice. *Alice: When will my birthday party start until? *John: Until 11:00. It is 2 to 11 right now... which will start in 2 minutes. Quote 3: *Joe: Hi, Alice. I've got a present for you. (gives Alice a present) *Alice: To Alice. From Joe. I'm gonna see what's inside. (opens her present) Yay! I've got a watch! *Andrew: Hey, Alice. I've got something for you. (gives Alice a present) *Alice: To Alice. From Andrew. I'm gonna see what's inside. (opens her present) Okay. I've got binoculars! Thanks, Andrew. *Andrew: You're welcome. *Evelyn: Hi, Alice. This is for you. (gives Alice a present) *Alice: To Alice. From Evelyn. I'm gonna see what's inside. (opens her present) Yes! That scooter is amazing! Thanks, Evelyn! *Evelyn: You're welcome, Alice. *Derek: Alice, here's your present. *Alice: To Alice. From Derek. I'm gonna see what's inside. (opens her present) Wow! This baseball's awesome! Thanks a lot, Derek! *Derek: You're welcome, darling. *Kyle: Here you go, Alice. *Alice: To Alice. From Kyle. I'm gonna see what's inside. (opens her present) Yay! I've got scented markers and they smell like fruit! Thank you, little brother! I love you so much! *Kyle: You're welcome, Alice. *Ben: Surprise! I've got a present for you! (gives Alice a present) *Alice: Thank you, Ben! What's inside? *Ben: Alice, it is a secret. Open it right now and find out. *Alice: Okay. (opens her present) *(suddenly a spider is on Alice's right shoulder) *Alice: (screams) AAAH!!! (throws the spider off her shoulder) MOM!!! DAD!!! *John: (enters) I'm sorry, but mom's busy. What's wrong now? *Alice: Ben gave me presents I don't want. *John: BEN, HOW DARE YOU GIVE PRESENTS ALICE DOESN'T WANT!!! THAT'S IT!!! 3 STRIKES FOR YOU!!! (leaves) *Derek: So... which game d'you wanna play? *Alice: How about musical statues? *Derek: Great idea, Alice! Quote 4: *Derek: Okay. Here's the stereo. Mom, can you do the stereo for us? *Lillian: Okay, then. (turns on the stereo) *(children exclaiming over musical statues) *(music starts to "The Power" by Snap!) *(children dance along to the music) *(the first 9 seconds of "The Power" after the Russian dialogue plays) *(music stops) *(Ben is still dancing) *Lillian: Everyone did good in this round, except for Ben which means he's out. *Ben: Dammit. (leaves) *(the next 10 seconds of "The Power" plays) *(children dance along to the music) *(music stops) *(Andrew is still dancing) *Lillian: Andrew, for not stopping on time, you're out. *Andrew: Okay. I'll do better next time. (leaves) *(the next 8 seconds of "The Power" plays) *(children dance along to the music) *Jackie Harris: (singing) I've got the power! *(music stops) *(Julie is still dancing) *Lillian: Julie, you did not stop dancing which means you're out. *Julie: All right. I'll do better one day. (leaves) *(the next 9 seconds of "The Power" plays) *(children dance along to the music) *Jackie Harris: (singing) I've got the power! *(music stops) *(Arnold is still dancing) *Lillian: Arnold, you didn't stop on time which means you're out. *Arnold: Oh, shit. (leaves) *(the next 9 seconds of "The Power" plays) *(children dance along to the music) *Jackie Harris: (singing) Hey, yeah! *Turbo B: (rapping) Like the crack of the whip, I snap attack. Front to back in this thing called rap. *(music stops) *(Derek and Evelyn are still dancing) *Lillian: Derek and Evelyn, you did stop on time like Arnold did. You two are out. *Evelyn: Fine. We'll do better next time. *(Derek and Evelyn leave) *(the next 9 seconds of "The Power" plays) *(children dance along to the music) *Turbo B: (rapping) Dig it like a shovel, rhyme devil on a heavenly level. Bang the bass, turn up the treble. Radical mind, day and night all the time, 7:14, wise, divine. Maniac brainiac... *(music stops) *(Kyle and Rosie are still dancing) *Lillian: Kyle and Rosie, you did not stop on time as well. You two are also out. *Kyle: Okay. It is fine. *(Kyle and Rosie leave) *(the next 7 seconds of "The Power" plays) *(children dance along to the music) *Turbo B: (rapping) ...winnin' the game! I'm the lyrical Jesse James! *(music stops) *(Joe and Chloe are still dancing) *Lillian: Joe and Chloe, you did not stop on time as well... and you both are the last ones out. *Joe: Oh, no. *(Joe and Chloe leave) *Lillian: And the winner is... Alice!! *Alice: HOORAY!!! I WON, I WON, I WON!!! *Ben: I can't believe I lost and Daisy won. I'm gonna trip her over. (charges at Alice, shouting) AAAAAAHHH!!! (trips her over) *Alice: (screams) AAAH!!! (crying in pain) *Lillian: What's the matter, Alice? *Alice: I hurt myself. *Lillian: Let me see if there's a bruise on your back. (checking the bruise on Alice's back) *(cuts to the close-up shot of the bruise on Alice's back) *Lillian: Oh, jeez. That bruise is there, too. Let me check if there's a lump on your hand. *(cuts to Lillian checking the lump on Alice's head) *(cuts to the close-up shot of the lump on Alice's head) *Lillian: Oh, my God. You bumped your head as well. How did you get hurt? *(cuts to Lillian and Alice) *Alice: Well, I bumped my head and got a bruise on my back and hurt myself because Ben tripped me over and I landed on my back and head and I almost broke my skull and back. *Lillian: (gasps) Oh, my God! What a fucking monster he is! He's in deep shit! Ben, get the hell over here right now! *Ben: (enters) Oh, fuck. *Lillian: BEN, HOW DARE YOU TRIP ALICE OVER!!! THAT'S IT!!! I'M TELLING JOHN ON YOU!!! JOHN!!! BEN TRIPPED ALICE ON PURPOSE!!! *John: THAT'S IT!!! 2 MORE STRIKES!!! Quote 5: *Lillian: Cake time! (put Alice's cake on the table) *(children exclaiming over Alice's cake) *(Ben gets angry) *Lillian: Here we go! 1... 2... 3! *All: (except Ben, singing) Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Alice. Happy birthday to you. (cheering) YAAAAAAAAAY!!!! *Ben: I'm gonna destroy Alice's cake. (destroys Alice cake with his fist) *(Alice crying) *Alice: Dad. *John: What's the matter, Alice? *Alice: Ben destroyed my cake. *John: BEN, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!!! THAT'S IT!!! 1 MORE STRIKE!!! Quote 6: *Ben: I'm gonna throw Alice into the pool. *(Ben approaching Alice) *Alice: Ben, I wonder why you are scheming? *Ben: Because I'm gonna throw you into the pool. *Alice: WHAT?! *(Ben lifts Alice up as a preparation for throwing her into the pool) *Alice: PUT ME DOWN!!! PUT ME DOWN!!! *Ben: SHUT UP, ALICE!!! *(Ben throws Alice into the pool) *Alice: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! *(Alice almost drowns into the pool) *Derek: SOMEBODY HELP!!! I THINK ALICE IS DROWNING!!! *John: DON'T WORRY, ALICE!!! I'LL SAVE YOU!!! *(John takes a running start and dives into the pool. Next, he saves Alice's life) *Alice: (breathing) Oh, my God. I almost drowned after Ben throw me into the pool. *John: WHAT?! BEN, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!!! THAT'S IT!!! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 1 WEEK!!! LET'S GO HOME NOW!!! Quote 7: *(as Ben and his family got home) *Lillian: YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 1 WEEK! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!! *(Ben weeps and goes to his room) *Alice: (weeping) Dad. My birthday party is ruined. *John: Oh, don't cry, Alice. *Narrator: It wasn't too long before the chicks were old enough to go to school. The Antarctic could be a very dangerous place and there was a lot for the young penguins to learn about safety. Wise old Mr. Feather had plenty to teach them. *Mr. Feather: Now, that's enough. Calm down. Will you be silent? We have much to do. *Because he dislikes fun, Mr. Feather shrieks, "NO LAUGHING!!" *Mr. Feather: Now then, why are you here? Because you needed education. And that, in this case means learning to protect yourselves from danger. Yes. Alright. Look, your first lesson. You know all seagulls are dangerous. Before you were born, they tried to snatch your egg. Right, but even penguin chicks can be caught by a seagull and take it away into the air! Then protect yourself, cover your head and lay flat on the ground! Understand? Heh! *Chicks: We understand? *Mr. Feather: Good! Well, fine. Alright, look over there. Over there! *Chicks: What? *Mr. Feather: Look closer. That's the dorsal fin of another enemy of the penguins. There's nothing more perilous efficient hunter in all the season this one; the murderous whale! *Chicks: (shrieking) *Mr. Feather: He has 40 and 50 sharp teeth, but he could swallow you whole and not even have to use them. Alright, if you please take a look over there at these fat leopard seals. *Scamper: (laughing) *Mr. Feather: Don't be laughing! These fat friends must have a mouthful of teeth. They get hungered enough, they'll try to hurt you. *Scamper: But Mr. Feather, you're afraid of everything! *Mr. Feather: A minor. Well, now let me see. I'm not afraid of the giant blue whale over there. They have always been a good friend to us pain, if I'm not afraid of you. *Scamper: Mr. Feather? *Mr. Feather: Oh, yes, Scamper? *Scamper: Are you afraid of that big fact? *Mr. Feather: Oh, dear. Of course not, it's an elephant seal. This big lug sits on clam and oysters, also eats starfish. But they never, never hurt penguins! We've had too many feathers for their liking! Alright, now. Let's take a look at the tooth structure of this beast, huh? No? Notice the heavy tusks formed from the canine teeth, heh? This one is female, just for shorter and thinner.